mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC 111
Newark, New Jersey |attendance = |gate = |previous_event = UFC Live: Vera vs. Jones |following_event = UFC Fight Night: Florian vs. Gomi |hidea = |sherdog = 12131 }} UFC 111: St-Pierre vs Hardy was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) on March 27, 2010 at the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey."UFC 111 ST-PIERRE VS HARDY", retrieved from UFC.com, URL accessed March 19, 2010 Background The UFC Primetime television series returned to build up the UFC Welterweight Championship fight between Georges St-Pierre and Dan Hardy. Martin Kampmann was originally set to fight Ben Saunders, but Kampmann was replaced by Jake Ellenberger due to a deep cut suffered in training by Kampmann. Ricardo Funch was forced to pull out of a fight against Matthew Riddle for an undisclosed reason. UFC newcomer Greg Soto was named as his replacement."Ricardo Funch off UFC 111, Newcomer Greg Soto to meet Matthew Riddel", retrieved from mmajunkie.com, URL accessed March 19, 2010 Spike TV broad casted two live preliminary bouts one hour before the PPV broadcast begins. The bouts for this portion of the card were Nate Diaz vs. Rory Markham and Ricardo Almeida vs. Matt Brown The event was seen in movie theatres throughout the United States via National CineMedia's Fathom event distribution service. Also, it played at the Cineplex Odeon chain in Canada."UFC 111 at Cineplex", retrieved from cineplex.com, URL accessed March 19, 2010 On March 10, 2010 it was announced that the event was officially sold out."UFC 111 sold out", retrieved from UFC.com, URL accessed March 19, 2010 Official Fight card Preliminary Card *'Welterweight bout: Matthew Riddle vs. Greg Soto' :Riddle defeated Soto via disqualification (illegal upkick) at 1:30 of round 3. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Rodney Wallace vs. Jared Hamman' :Hamman defeated Wallace via unanimous decision (29-28, 29-28, 29-28). This bout aired last on the PPV broadcast following the St. Pierre vs. Hardy fight. *'Middleweight bout: Rousimar Palhares vs. Tomasz Drwal' :Palhares defeated Drwal via submission (heel hook) at 0:45 of round 1. This bout aired on the Spike broadcast following the Diaz vs. Markham fight. This bout also aired on the PPV broadcast following the Mir vs. Carwin fight. Spike TV Card *'Welterweight bout: Ricardo Almeida vs. Matt Brown :Almeida defeated Brown via submission (rear naked choke) at 3:30 of round 2. *'Catchweight (177 lb) bout: Nate Diaz vs. Rory Markham :Diaz defeated Markham via TKO (punches) at 2:47 of round 1. Main Card *'Lightweight bout: Jim Miller vs. Mark Bocek' :Miller defeated Bocek via unanimous decision (29-28, 29-28, 30-27) *'Welterweight bout: Jon Fitch vs. Ben Saunders :Fitch defeated Saunders via unanimous decision (30-27, 30-27, 30-27) *'Lightweight bout: Kurt Pellegrino vs. Fabricio Camoes :Pellegrino defeated Camoes via submission (rear naked choke) at 4:20 of round 2 *'Interim Heavyweight Championship bout: Frank Mir vs. Shane Carwin :Carwin defeated Mir via KO (punches) at 3:48 of round 1 to become the UFC Interim Heavyweight champion. *'Welterweight Championship bout: Georges St-Pierre © vs. Dan Hardy :St. Pierre defeated Hardy via unanimous decision (50-43, 50-44, 50-45) to retain the UFC Welterweight championship. Notes and references External links * Category:Ultimate Fighting Championship events